1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motors, and particularly to a voice coil motor and a camera module having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors (VCMs) are widely used, for example, as lens actuators in camera modules. Camera modules have become miniaturized over time, and thus VCMs are correspondingly being required to be made smaller and smaller.
A typical VCM includes an outer shell housing one or more magnets fixed to a frame, a moveable frame wrapped by a coil of wire, and one or two elastic members connected between the lens retainer and the frame. The immovable frame is movable in the outer shell due to an interaction between the coil of wire and the magnetic members.
However, with the above configuration, too many elements are needed for the VCM. In addition, when the VCM is used in a camera module, a base is also needed for accommodating an image sensor, thus the entire camera module is not as compact as it could be.
What is needed, therefore, is a voice coil motor and a camera module, which can overcome the above shortcomings.